


Away Home pt.2

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, SuperBat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "- Um dia... - Clark murmurou perdido em seus devaneios. - Você será minha morte, Bruce. "[Superbat]





	Away Home pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Como de praxe, me perdoem pelos eventuais erros, e ela foi corrigida! AMEM! Mas eu não revisei :v  
> Obrigada a minha amiga Kah, que corrigiu a fanfic. <3  
> Boa leitura a todos.
> 
> Postado dia: 05/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"Os homens de poucas palavras são os melhores."_

**William Shakespeare**

Just imagining you 

[Day 6] Away Home pt.2 - SuperBats 

_\- Bons sonhos, Clark. - Ele desligou antes que pudesse dizer algo mais._

Clark ficou atônito, sem entender o que tinha acontecido para o outro simplesmente ter desligado, ele mordeu o lábio inferior, jogando a cabeça para trás e sentindo seus músculos contraírem. Não estava surpreso por isso, conhecia bem o seu ... Amigo? O que Bruce era? O que aquele homem era para si, além de companheiros de guerra? 

Ele gemeu baixo, sentindo sua ereção arder entre sua mão. O celular ainda estava na outra mão e agora ele jogava-o para o lado, sentindo o estupor que as palavras do outro agiam sobre si. Era inebriante como aquele homem podia trazer as mais misturadas sensações e emoções, sem de fato estar perto, só a voz o fazia se sentir um tanto mais calmo.  

Sentiu seu lábio ficar dormente por estar mordendo aquela região fortemente que nem mesmo ele tinha notado. Abriu a boca, sentido o ar quente sair com dificuldade, seu membro pulsava irradiante só com as simples palavras do outro.  

"Olha o que você fez comigo, Bruce..." 

As palavras do outro eram puramente profanas, para macular sua alma com o mel pecaminoso que eram suas palavras. Bruce sabia o trazer para o próprio nirvana como bem queria e leva-lo para o profundo inferno, de forma que o faria rastejar para os seus braços como uma verdadeira vitória.  

Ainda conseguia ouvir as palavras dele, marcadas em sua mente e produzidas em sua imaginação fértil, mas não menos construtiva. Podia sim, imaginar Bruce na sua frente, realizando cada pequeno detalhe. E ele se excitava com isso, sem pastejar, apenas querendo que realmente o corpo dele estivesse com ele.  

"Eu vou fazer você se ajoelhar para mim, e você vai gostar. Vai ouvir cada mínima coisa que eu te pedir para fazer. Você vai ficar de joelhos para mim, me assistindo me masturbar, sem poder me tocar e nem se tocar, até eu te permitir fazer isso." 

E realmente, ele podia imaginar Bruce na sua frente, fazendo exatamente isso, se tocando e gemendo o nome do outro, e sim, ele não estava se tocando, era incrível como o poder das palavras desse homem, mortal, podia lhe afetar de maneira tão profunda. Podia escutar a voz grave dele, zombeteira, gemendo e se deliciando com a agonia do outro.  

Bruce se divertia com o controle que tinha sobre o outro, e Clark não se importava, era masoquista demais para se importar com isso, apesar de sua paciência ter um limite bem claro e marcante na vida do bilionário.  

 "Uma ordem, e você virar até mim e poderá me tocar e colocar a sua boca aonde eu quiser." 

Clark tinha seus olhos fechados, quando seus dedos foram para a sua boca, imaginando o outro ali, enquanto sua mão ia para o seu membro, tomando finalmente conta. Ele praguejava mentalmente, enquanto sua mente se perdia em meio a luxúria, as frases seguintes foram acalentadoras, sentir as mãos do outro sobre seu corpo, indo e vindo. O atiçando, como labaredas.  

O mortal, sabia lhe pregar peças...  

"Eu vou fazer questão de foder a sua boca, até o ponto de você perder os seus sentidos, e quando eu me cansar. Vou cuidar de você e deixarei você fazer o que quiser com meu corpo..." Clark repassava em sua mente, prendendo a respiração, enquanto o maldito playboy, parecia calmo demais para a situação em que estava e ele sabia que um, "Mas..." Estava presente, e o restante do que Bruce disseram passou-se como um borrão.  

Via o corpo do outro, sacolejar sobre si, sua mão trabalhava incansavelmente sobre seu falo duro, indo e vindo, o som era alto, e ele mordia os lábios, mesmo que em seus ouvidos podia escutar claramente o outro gemer alto e gritar pelo seu nome, principalmente quando se viu no seu limite. Clark sentia que Bruce era um homem de sorte, e pensava em como Deus não dava asas para cobra, por que se ele pudesse se tele transportar, ele não estaria no alojamento da nave, em um planeta a anos luz de distância do outro. 

O moreno soltou o ar com força enquanto sentia seu corpo colapsar e se deleitar em seu prazer, ele rangeu os dentes, contendo sua euforia, e para seu desgosto, ele não estava lá. Ele gemeu desgostoso, por que ele sabia que Bruce era sua sina.  

- Um dia... - Clark murmurou perdido em seus devaneios. - Você será minha morte, Bruce.  

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 6] 


End file.
